Shoulder to Shoulder
by Emily and Tasha
Summary: Linny and Addi are two mischevious best friends; closer than close, and practically joined at the hip. So when they are both accepted to Hogwarts, it's only natural that they embark on the adventure of a lifetime together, causing choas and mayhem everywhere they go. Only one thing is certain - nothing will ever be the same again. From the beginning, to the very, very end.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys this is a quick note so people know how this story has been written and by who. I'm writing from the point of view of Addi, I'm Emily by the way ( the most awesome out of me and my friend** **) and my friend Natasha will be writing from the point of view of Linny. So I hope you enjoy this story about two best friends and their crazy adventures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 _ **ADDI**_

The bell beeps five times in a row, signalling that it's the end of yet another class that, despite what all the teachers say, will not help me at all in the future. I reach into my pocket for my timetable, but instead find broken pencils and a soft, mushy Chapstick that I throw straight in the bin.

I turn to the kid behind me, knowing he is in practically all of my classes, and ask him what I'm in next.

Maths. I'm in Maths.

I head out of my biology class, checking my watch to see how much longer I have before I'm free. Forty-five minutes left and I'm done.

I start heading up the stairs towards the maths department but I am quickly ushered away by a teacher who informs me that this is a down stairs not an up, as if the sign with the large downwards pointing arrow wasn't enough for me to understand. I start to apologise before realising that I will probably never see her smug little face again.

I debate on asking my best friend Linny to ditch before deciding against it as her mum can be a bit bat crap crazy sometimes.

Having a short mental argument with myself, I turn around and walk in the direction that the large arrow tells me to and don't stop until I am no longer on school grounds.

Unzipping my bag, I take the letter I received a couple of weeks back out of my bag before shoving my bag and blazer into the nearest bin. I then walk towards the spot Linny and I have made our own.

I look at the crumpled piece of paper once more, puzzled over how the hell I'm supposed to get a fucking cauldron, before shoving it back in my pocket and turning the corner to where I would meet Linny.

I walk down the lane and slump against a red wooden fence, throwing stones in the air and catching them again.

I must have been sitting for nearly an hour before Linny strolls up the pathway.

"Why hello there, sugar puff!" Linny exclaims making her way towards me and enveloping me in a tight hug. I stand up to greet her.

"Hello Miss Emlynn," I curtsy to her, smirking at how annoyed she looks when I use her full first name. Apparently Emlynn is 'too sweet and innocent a name' for her.

I start backing away from her as she starts lobbing stones at me.

"Okay, okay, stop!" I shout at her as we sit back down on the rocky pathway. I try to muster as much courage as I can to have the conversation I'm about to.

"I have something to tell you," I announce, taking a seat opposite her.

"Can I tell you something first?" Linny asks, suddenly interested in one of the stones lying on the ground.

"Sure," I reply. "But no more compliments okay? I've already heard them all today."

I watch as she inhales deeply, laughing at how easy it is to anger my best friend.

She suddenly becomes very still and serious, which isn't like her at all. "I'm moving to a boarding school after summer," she says, all hint of joking now missing from her voice.

"What?!" I exclaim, taken aback by what she's just said. "But who am I supposed to-" I stop, realising what this means.

"I'm coming back every holiday though so we'll still see each other tonnes, okay?" I look at her worried face and laugh at how perfect this situation is.

"No, it's great! We'll get to spend all our holidays together meaning the pranks we pull will be way more special and planned out. And I won't have to look at your irritating face day after day."

I stand up pulling Linny after me. My face is turned up in a smile whilst hers looks solemn and serious.

"Are you fucking shitting me right now?!" Uh oh. Once angry Linny bursts out of her box she isn't the easiest to nail back in. "I'm not going to see you all year and you're already throwing a party to celebrate me leaving?"

As realisation hits me, I start to explain to her that it isn't like that but she won't listen to me. Instead, she storms out of the alleyway and walks up the path that leads to her house, never looking back once.

Thanks to my stupidity, I've probably just lost the only friend I have in the world.

And just like that my summer is ruined.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I'm Tasha and I'm going to be the co-author of this beautiful fic! Thanks for reading so far! Just want you to know that this will lead to eventual romance Sirius/Addi and James/Linny. Everything will end up the same, there will be a chosen one yadda yadda. Happy reading and hope you enjoy c:**


	2. Chapter One: Of Friends and Enemies

**Hi it's Emily ( the coolest one )! Have fun reading Addi fans!**

* * *

Chapter One: Of Friends and Enemies

* * *

 _ **LINNY**_

I suppose I should start at the beginning, shouldn't I?

I've never liked beginnings.. not really. I've always liked endings. Which is strange for a girl who can start something as quick as the next person and yet struggle to finish it. No. Beginnings were never for me. Too unknowing, too naive, and too cliche (which, I suppose, is rather hypocritical now that I think about it).

So, I guess, here it is.

It starts simply enough, I suppose. The sky's a murky grey the colour of rabbits, and my trunk weighs a tonne (what do I have in there, rocks? Oh yeah, two cauldrons. Merlin knows I'll need them if my cooking's anything to go by). Mum keeps snapping at me to hurry up and I keep hissing silent curses.

I'm finally going to Hogwarts.

I probably should be more excited. I mean, I'm going to a boarding school far away from my parents for a whole year. No chores, no I-swear-if-you-prank-me-one-more-time rows, no rules (well, not ones I'll follow anyway). It's gonna be great.

But it also means being away from Addi.

Addi's my best friend. My soulmate. My other half. And she's a muggle. That means I won't be able to see her till Christmas; and she won't see me. She has no idea I'm a witch, and when I told her I was leaving yesterday she didn't really seem to care. Which, now that I think about it, is typical Addi. It's like she's completely oblivious to the fact that other people have feelings.

She says it's that she knows other people have feelings but she just doesn't care. I tell her that's a symptom of sociopathic disorder and she should really get that checked out.

I swear to Merlin, I've barely had one compliment from the girl. And that was after getting a crappy French score in an exam where she was (trying) to comfort me. So it was like a pity compliment. (She insists my hair looked nice that day, but I don't buy it. My hair never looks nice.)

But, and I hate to admit it, despite all of her flaws, I'm going to miss her. Even if she doesn't miss me, the little shit.

"Emlynn, hurry up! We're going to be late, and if that's what you want then fine - but don't blame me when you embarass our family when you're sorted late!" I roll my eyes. I couldn't give a shit about family honour. My surname's Grey. You'd think it'd be something cooler like fucking Hofstadter or Wollowitz. But no, just Grey. How original. Named after the least worthy colour. And, I mean, you can't even call it a colour. It's literally grey.

Mother was always into the whole 'family pride' thing. She's a pureblood maniac, unfortunately, and disapproves of my friendship with Addi. She can suck it.

Dad, however, is the opposite, and he always manages to soothe her over when she gets into one of her frenzies (meaning when she tries to 'ban' me from seeing her. Witch.) He's a half-blood as his grandmother was a muggle, and therefore I'm a half-blood too. Even if mother detests his muggle blood, I know she loves him. Even if it is in her own fucked up way (I swear she got him to marry her through sexual favours, but when I voice this all I get is a hit to the back of the head and a "Quiet, Linny!").

"I'm coming, mother! Jeez, do you know how heavy this thing is?" I say as we rush into King's Cross station. It's packed with people and I, to my utmost embarassment, trip over a broken slate.

I screech as I fall forward onto my knees and drop my cat-box. Ember gives a wail from the box and I whisper a quick curse.

"Oh, Linny," comes the reply from the scene I'd caused. Dad picks me up from behind and sets me on my feet. "Are you ever going to be able to walk on your own two feet?"

"You can't really blame me for being clumsy, dad," I say, laughing. "You're the one I got those genes from."

Up front, mother looks like she's about to blow a fuse. Dad just whispers, "Come on, before we give her a heart attack."

Soon, we're running through the barrier. There's only a minute until the train leaves, but mother, after all the grief she's put me through for being late, stops me with her hand. Hypocrite.

"I understand you don't want to talk about it, but I think you'll be in Slytherin. Like me," mother says. I scoff as she glares. "I have a feeling."

"No, I won't. I'm not ambitious enough; and you know it," I say, jumping on the balls of my feet. Dad clamps a hand on my shoulder, and squeezes. I'm so excited my chest hurts. Actually, that might be asthma.

"Nah, Mary, she'll be in Gryffindor like her daddy!" he grins. This time it's mother who scoffs.

"Have you seen her when she sees a spider? She runs away so fast you can see dust clouds by her feet!" Mother counters. I yawn. Thirty seconds to go before I'm late. The last few people are saying their goodbyes.

"Listen, who cares? As long as I'm not in Hufflepuff, right?" They nod, almost in sync. Dad grabs a tissue and pats his wet eyes. How he got in Gryffindor, I'll never know. He's always like this. Look, I understand that Mufasa was a cool character, but you don't have to verge on a breakdown every time we watch The Lion King.

"I'm going to miss you, Linny-bear. Have fun! Don't break too many rules," he smiles, a little watery. "Love you!"

"Love you too, dad," I say, grabbing on to my trunk. Fuck, this is heavy.

"Have fun, Emlynn. I love you," mother says. I nod and repeat the words back to her. And then finally I'm fucking free.

I get onto the train just as the doors close and breathe a sigh of relief; I'm free! I feel the excitment bubble in my stomach, with a little anxiety added in there for the party. I'd grown up on stories of Hogwarts and finally, after years of waiting, I'm there.

Well, almost there. There's still the train ride to go. I've never gotten why we have to go on a train. Floo'ing would be so much easier, but God forbid wizards do things the easy way.

I pull my trunk along the corridor. I can hear Ember, my kitten, mewing in her box. She never likes being closed up. She's an adventurous cat. If cats could be sorted, she'd be a Gryffindor. I smirk. I wonder what would happen if a cat _was_ sorted..

Mulling over these thoughts, I don't see the girl bump right into me. I curse loudly ("Motherfucker!") as I fall backwards for the second time that day. I can almost feel the bruises edging their way to my skin.

"I am so sorry!" I shriek, standing up. The girl, from the floor, looks up. And then the green meets blue.

"Holy crap!" I whisper. Then we both scream, "You're a witch!?"

Addi Greene was not a muggle as I had originally believed, but instead a witch? My heart soars. She gets up and we stare at each other for a few seconds. Then we lunge, colliding in a huge hug as we scream in happiness.

"Why the fu-"

"I can't believe this is-"

"-tell me? And also when-"

"-happening! I thought I-"

"-you didn't care! And-"

"-all alone! That's why-"

We stop. Breathing heavily, she grins, "Let's get a compartment."

We peruse the corridor for a free compartment but find none, so we decide to find one with a few first years in it. And soon, we do.

I go to open up the comparment door, and right as I do, an angry looking redhead runs out, and right into me. I fall backwards onto the floor. Again. For fuck's sake, do I have a banner saying "Push me over, I'm a Hufflepuff!" on my back?

The girl, followed by a greasy looking boy, flings a half-arsed sorry at me before darting away.

"Bitch," I mutter. Addi stands buckled in half laughing, and I whack her on the arm. She punches me back harder. I attack. Soon we're laying on the floor in a wrestling match.

I clearly won but she can't admit it. She just knows I'm better than her.

"Come on, I need to sit down," I say, albeit abruptly, and finally swing open the compartment. "Mind if we sit here?"

Four boys sit in the compartment. Two tall black haired boys (one with glasses the other with grey eyes) sit opposite each other, and two light brown haired boys sit beside them.

The one with glasses nods, "Sure!"

I sit inbetween the dark haired boy and the one with scars on his face, and Addi sits between glasses and a short pudgy boy who she looks at in distaste. I shoot her a smirk.

"I'm Addi Greene!" Addi says, smiling for once.

"Yeah, and she's the most annoying person you'll ever meet!" I add in. "I'm Linny Grey."

Addi laughs sarcastically and flips her hair, "Yeah, but at least I'm beautiful!"

"Is it because I'm fat?"

"What?" She looks at me with one eyebrow raised, then we burst into laughter.

"What in Merlin was that?" The black haired boy says, smirk painted on his aristocratic face. "That didn't even make sense! I'm Sirius Black, by the way."

"High five for colour names, my friends!" I say, and Addi and I slap his hands with our own.

"I'm James Potter," specs says. "And these two are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"Alliteration. Cool." I mutter. Addi kicks me and rolls her eyes.

"Ignore her, she's a weirdo," she says. She turns to me. "So what the hell was that? How come you're a witch?"

"I'm confused," Peter says. Poor boy. Doesn't look like much couldn't confuse him. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, we grew up together," Addi says, beating me to it. Everything, and I mean everything, is a competition between us. Honestly. I dread exams. "I've grown up all my life thinking I was normal. Except when Linny and I would do weird stuff or things would explode."

"So you're a muggle-born," I say. That explains it. "What are the odds?"

"Well actually, the odds-" Remus starts. I roll my eyes.

"Rhetorical question!" I state. His pointy little ears turn red. Aww, what a cutie! I can tell Addi's thinking the same thing.

"What's a muggle-born?" Addi asks. She acts as though she knows everything but I can tell this is worrying her.

"It's someone who can't do magic. Your parents are muggles so you're muggle-born. My parents were both wizards for ages back, so I'm a pureblood." He, Sirius, adds hastily, "Not that it matters."

"I've heard of you Blacks," Remus says. "They say every one of you has been in Slytherin. Is that true?"

"Not if I can help it!" Sirius replies. "I'm going to be in Gryffindor. Just watch!"

James claps him on the back. "Nice one, mate!"

Addi rolls her eyes, "What are Gryffindor?"

"It's one of the houses of Hogwarts. There are four of them," Remus supplies. "They all value a certain quality. Gryffindor values bravery."

"And what's so bad about Sytherin?' Addi asks. I interrupt.

"There's nothing bad about Slytherin. It's more.. some of the people who come out of it. You know, like, blood purists. Being in Slytherin doesn't necessarily mean that, though. There are loads of muggle-borns in Slytherin. The Slytherins are mainly about drive and ambition, cunning and all that."

"Then there's Ravenclaw. Wouldn't mind being in there if I can't get in Gryffindor," Remus says. "They're the intelligent and creative ones."

"They're also the batshit crazy ones," James says, laughing. "I mean, look at Gilderoy Lockhart! Heard of him?"

I nod, "His parents are friends of my mother. Drives me up the wall! Still, better than Hufflepuff."

"What the fuck is a Hufflepuff?" Addi interjects. "That a type of Wotsit?"

"Yeah," I smirk. "I eat Hufflepuffs for breakfast."

"She's joking," says Peter, who looks a bit scared."You don't eat Hufflepuffs. It's a house."

"Shouldn't be, though. All the defects go there," I say, rolling my eyes. Addi smirks.

"Are you going to be in Hufflepuff then?"

"Only if you are, sweet pea," I wink. I notice James rolling his hazel eyes. He then goes on to ignore us.

"Merlin," James says. "Imagine being in Hufflepuff. I think I'd leave."

"I think I'll be in Hufflepuff," comes Peter's small voice. Addi rolls her eyes. Man does she not like him. He hasn't even done anything wrong! I'm willing to give him a chance. Don't judge the spellbook by its cover as they say!

"No you won't, Pete! And even if you were, we'd still be friends with you. And, I mean, what are the chances we're all in the same house anyway?" I say, giving him a comforting smile.

Everyone nods. Conversation continues. I explain how I'd kept my secret to Addi, and she explains why it seemed like she didn't care when I told her I was leaving. Everything was good. Soon the trolley came around.

"Fifteen chocolate frogs please! And five sugar quills?" I ask her. I give her the money and sit down. Addi looks at me in horror.

"Where's the Pepsi Max?" she asks me, face the picture of disbelief. She's absolutely obsessed with it.

"There's no such thing here. Sorry, Ads. I have chocolate frogs though, and those are good."

She screams slightly in frustration, "Why!? Why me?"

I laugh and hand her a frog. She opens it and falls back in surprise as it jumps.

"Well, catch it then!" Sirius says. "You'll lose it."

He dashes forward and catches it before handing it to Addi. "Thanks,"

James comes in with an armful of chocolate frogs just like I did.

"I love chocolate frogs," he says defensively. I grin at him and wink.

"Bet I could eat more than you!" I tease. He narrows eyes.

"It's on!"

Soon, we're shoving chocolate frogs in our mouths in a race to beat the other. He wins, but (and I swear to Merlin this is the truth) only because there were no more to eat. Little shit.

I lean back with James. "I'm stuffed. What are we going to do with all these cards? I don't collect."

"I do!" Sirius says, grabbing all the cards. "Great, I've not got this one yet!"

"By the way, you both are disgusting," he adds and Addi laughs.

"She's like this all the time," she says rolling her eyes. I copy her.

"Whatever," I mutter. "Wanna play Exploding Snap?"

* * *

Soon enough the journey ends, and I realise I'm more than content with my band of friends.

James, of whom I feel closest to (apart from Addi, obviously), because of our common interests (i.e Quidditch) and the fact that we can both eat fifteen chocolate frogs each and not throw up, is the one I sit beside in the boats. Sirius and Addi sit before us, and Remus and Peter (bless their little souls) sit in a different boat.

We sail up to the castle quietly. That is until Addi pushes me into the bloody lake.

I shriek, freezing wet, and struggle to stay afloat. "You witch!"

A few first years stare at us with narrowed eyes as I splash them, a few however, (cough cough Sirius Addi James cough cough) sit buckled in their boat laughing.

Suddenly, I feel a slimy thing around my waist (which I probably would have thought was a bit fun had I not been nearly drowning), "Something's got me! Something's got me!"

I'm catapaulted through the air and into the boat. I narrow my eyes at Addi and lunge, but she is ready.

Instead of pushing Addi in, I accidentally push James, who grabs onto me, who grabs onto Addi, who grabs onto Sirius. We upturn the boat and fall in, getting absolutely soaking.

I haven't laughed so much in my life. Soon, Peter and Remus join us. And then a few more first years. A lot of them join us, a few don't. One of them is the redhead who pushed me.

The slimy thing (who I'd come to learn was the Giant Squid), pushes us all back into our boats. And before we know it, we we're getting ushered, freezing and wet, into the Entrance Hall, where we are greeted by a tall stern-looking witch.

"Merlin, what happened to you? I have never-" she shakes her head and casts a quick charm which dries us instantly. "This is not the school for childish shenanigans!"

I smirk and elbow James, whispering, "Shenanigans."

He smirks back, "No childish shenanigans, Miss Grey."

"Am I interrupting something?" the witch's lips thin as she looks at us. "No? Then be quiet!"

She continues to rant about behaviour and rules, and I zone out. We start forward and I can't help but overhear a boy talking to his friend.

"I'm going to be in Ravenclaw!" he boasts. "I take trumpet and piano lessons five times a week, or at least I did before Hogwarts. And I've read all of our books at least five times! My parents say I'm the smartest child they've ever met-"

"Do you mind?" Addi says, her bitchiest smile painted on her face. "Some of us would like to hear the sorting behind your boasting."

"Yeah, it's rather annoying. Literally no one cares how many trumpet lessons you've been to."

His acne-covered face turns a bright angry red.

"Anyway, what was she saying?" I ask James. Before he can reply though, someone else does so for him. Someone should make redheads illegal.

The girl turns around, "Maybe if you'd been listening you'd know!"

"No one asked you," I narrow my eyes. How dare she? After she pushes me to the floor and doesn't even help me up!

She huffs but does as I say. "Oh, and keep your greasy friend's hair away from me. Wouldn't want to catch something."

Sirius croons, "Oooh!"

I smirk when she doesn't reply. Addi mutters in my ear, "We have to try on a hat, muffin gremlin."

I make a noise of understanding and stand in line for the hat. That made sense, actually.

It sings a quick song, which is quite weird (since when did hats sing? Never!) and then the witch, whose name - told to me by Remus - is McGonagall, starts to call out the names.

"Azall, Henry!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Clapping ensues. I zone out. I wonder how many people it takes to fill the Great Hall? Then again, that depends on your definition of full.

"Bell, Darren!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

I mean, you could mean full as in how many living people can fit standing. Or, like, dead bodies one on top of the other taking up the space. I barely acknowledge that Sirius is next.

"Black, Sirius!"

The hat is barely on his head before it screams, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I start awake and cheer along with the Gryffindors, ecstatic that my friend's wish came true. More names are called. Addi's name is read.

"Greene, Madison!"

I notice her scowl at her full name and smirke. She hates it when people call her that.

The hat is on her head for considerably longer than any of the previous students. I silently wish for her to hurry the fuck up. I'm not known for my patience. I cross my fingers..

"SLYTHERIN!"

My smirk falls and I curse. Oh well, there goes the dream team. My name is called next. It was always like that, Greene and Grey. When our muggle school had a seating plan, we were always placed beside each other. That's how we became friends.

"Grey, Emlynn!"

I walk surely but steadily up to the stage. One foot in front of the other. I sit down and place the hat on my head.

 _Why, what a complicated young thing you are._

I jump. The hat fucking spoke! No one told me about this trippy shit! Jeez, I nearly had a heart attack.

 _You are intelligent in the small ways. You have no care to use it for.. unsavoury things.._

What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?

 _You have no true ambition. You wish to succeed, and perhaps you have your future planned out, but that is not where you are destined to go.._

For Merlin's sake, you're only a hat!

 _Perhaps.. You are loyal, yes, but not kind. And you are brave, definitely, but not Gryffindor brave.. No. I know exactly where to put you._

Where then?

"RAVENCLAW!"

Oh. I did not see that one coming. Wow. My parents will be so surprised.. I put the hat down and walk to my seat. I watch Addi carefully and I give her a smile. She returns it. Damn am I a nice friend.

Before I know it, the Sorting is over. I watch as the rest of our friends are sorted into Gryffindor together. I watch them enviously, as does Addi. Why the hell did we have to be different? It's a curse.

At least the 'supposed to be smartest kid ever' didn't get Ravenclaw. The boy, Lauchlin Sneebly, got into Hufflepuff. Nothing gives me greater pleasure. Fuckwit deserves getting into the duffer house.

I hear James talking about the redhead and her friend in the compartment. I smirk. Her name is apparently Lily Evans and his is, poor sod, Severus Snape. Or, as we now call him 'Snivellus'.

I look over to Addi. She looks at me. I notice she is sitting next to the greasy oddball and I mouth out "That's Snivellus" to her. She doesn't understand the next few times I say it and I, accidentally of course, end up screaming, "THAT'S SNIVELLUS!"

McGonagall looks at me, her lips at their thinnest. Shit, shit, shit. "Miss Grey! How dare you disrupt the feast! That's detention next Friday. I am astonished by the amount of disobedience you and your peers have partaked in."

"It's not my problem if other people are bad. I'm only responsible for myself," I say, folding my arms. Bitch is blaming me, I don't think so.

"Detention!" She snarls. "And don't let me hear you backchat a teacher again!"

"Whatever, Minnie," I mutter under my breath so she doesn't hear. I roll my eyes. This is legit just like muggle school, only the detentions are worse.

Just then, James stands up. He walks over to a smirking Addi and points to the Gryffindor table. She nods and walks over there to sit beside Sirius. James comes over to me.

"Come sit with us?" I shrug. Who cares if it's against the rules? I've already gotten myself two detentions.

"Why not?" I stand and run over to their table. The feast hasn't started yet and the teachers are still getting sorted.

I sit down next to James who's in front of Sirius, who's next to Addi, who's in front of me. Next to me is Peter and next to her is Remus. Little did I know this would become 'our' seating arrangement for the rest of our years at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, the Headmaster, stands up. His eyes twinkle merrily, and I notice they look a lot like mine.

"Thank you for waiting. I would now like to say a few words: Dig in!"

The Hall is then filled with food so beautiful I nearly cry. Every single food imaginable is laid in front of us.

I shove a huge pile onto my plate and tuck in. I'm so interested in my food I nearly miss the stirring argument.

"She doesn't belong here! She's a Slytherin," Sirius hisses. Addi looks insulted.

"And? Are you-" curse word. "-me right now?"

"Look guys, who cares if she's a Slytherin? She's a muggle-born, she's hardly gonna discriminate against herself is she?"

Sirius huffs. What a fucking baby.

"Look, get over yourself. She's the same Addi," I turn to her. "It's okay, honey puff. He's just being an idiot."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" he turns to Addi. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine," she continues eating her chicken. Mm.. chicken..

Things are normal, soon enough. We talk about all things from Quidditch to muggles, subjects to teachers.

The feast is vanished and Dumbledore stands up. He gives a quick speech and then we are hustled up and through the doors.

"I am so tired right now," I mutter. Addi and I follow the boys to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink gown.

"This will be the opening to Gryffindor tower," says the prefect. "The password is Hippogriff."

We start to go inside before I remember.

"Um, Addi.."

"What?"

"We're not in Gryffindor."

She looks at me for a few seconds before we start laughing. How stupid are we? "Well what do we do?" She says. "We can hardly go back now, we don't know where we're supposed to go."

"Just bunk with us," Remus says. "No big deal."

"Okay!" I say excitedly. "It'll be like a sleepover!"

Addi and I rush up to the boys dorm room. I grab the bed in the corner.

"That's my bed!" James shrieks. I laugh.

"Mine now!" I smirk. He pushes me to the side.

"Budge up then!" I do, and he comes in beside me. Addi takes the bed next to ours and sneaks in with Sirius.

Peter turns off the light and I whisper a small, "Goodnight guys."

And I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

 **Hey it's Tasha! Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Just so you know, most chapters wont be as long as this one, I just tried to get as much detail in as possible. Remember these characters are based on real people! Also, I have a question, whoever gets it right gets a mention!**

 **Who do you think is most likely to be allergic to pumpkin juice? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter Two: The Pumpkin Juice Disaster

**Go Addi!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Pumpkin Juice Disaster

* * *

 _ **ADDI**_

I'm woken up from my peaceful slumber by the sound of tapping at the window. I turn round to see what it is.

An owl with a letter attached to its leg knocking on the window. Figures.

I slowly detach myself from an unconscious Sirius and leap towards the window, almost tripping over the legs of my onesie in the process. Sirius a cuddler; who would have known? I open the window and the owl hops onto the table underneath, patiently extending its right leg for me to take the letter from him/her/it.

It's addressed to Sirius. I'm _so_ tempted to open it but being the nice person I am, fight that urge and place it down on the table.

The second the letter is off the owl's foot it hoots before flying out the window.

I turn around, about to make my way back to bed. I'm met by James' smirking face.

"Cute outfit," he muses.

"Thank you," I reply, tilting my Winnie the Pooh hood onto my head. "And God are your eyes small without glasses!"

James' cheeks start to redden as he runs one of his hands through his already messy hair, his other hand placed on Linny's waist.

"It's fine though. You should see what _her_ eyes look like without glasses. Although, if you _could_ see them I'm sure you wouldn't be that interested in her anymore," I kid on, before lying back in the bed. "Also I'm pretty sure you're breaking some sort of friendship rule."

James chuckles, but leaves his hand where it was. "At least I'm not smothering yo-" James' tragic comeback is lost forever when Sirius wakes up with a moan.

"Morning cuddles," I whisper and smile at the confused look on his face. Sirius moans again in reply and buries himself deeper into the mattress.

"There's a letter on the table for you," I say. He scoffs.

"What?" I reply, eyeing him with fake suspicion.

"My parents," he replies, getting up and grabbing the letter.

He starts to laugh before reading out loud:

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _Narcissa owled us about you being sorted into Gryffindor last night. I understand that this may come as a shock as it is not_ _where_ _you rightfully belong. Your entire family has been in Slytherin, as you should be too. Orion has already sent an owl to your head master, Albus Dumbledore, requesting a re-sorting._  
 _Don't be worried son, we will have this sorted soon enough._

 _Walburga Black_

Sirius straightens up and walks over to the bin. He mutters a word and the paper is set on fire. He places it in the bin and then walks down to the common room, with myself at his feet.

"So you going to tell me what that was about?" I urge, curiosity getting the better of me.

"My family, the Blacks, are a Pureblooded family. They're kind of obsessed with it. Blood status, that is. They despise muggleborns and half-bloods and anyone from my family who has anything to do with them is considered 'a traitor to the Black ways'," he explains, his gaze never leaving the floor.

"Salazar Slytherin, the founder of Slytherin, was obsessed with all that bullshit too. That's why they want me to be in Slytherin. They want me to be evil and obsessed with blood status just like all the rest of them."

"Wow, there's a compliment right there," I stand up and start to walk away. Sirius tugs my hand, stopping me.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. It's just my family; they're all-"

"Oh... er hi guys. Have either of you seen my wand?" Rat boy asks, making his way down from the boy's dorms.

I answer with a simple 'Nope' before making my way back up the stairs to wake Linny up, leaving Sirius to help Peter find his wand.

I find her sleeping at the opposite side of the room, James sitting on the bed I slept in last night.

"Hello again. Come to spend some quality time with me?" he says, pulling a cocky grin.

I roll my eyes. "Sure. Because I just can't get enough of that arrogant attitude."

James sighs, "Oh well, at least I tried." He takes a swig of juice before setting his cup-goblet-thing on Sirius' bed and spilling it everywhere.

"Shit," he mutters, before trying to soak up the puddles using some of Sirius' robes that are lying on the floor.

"Well, Sirius will be oh-so-pleased with you," I say, trying to hide my smirk as I can't help but think, _this is karma for all those delightful Slytherin comments._

"I know! Just shut up and help, will you?"

I move forward, grabbing the corners of the cover and pulling them off of the mattress.

He continues, "Jeez is she dead or something? She's been asleep this entire time."

I look over at the lifeless body of my best friend and laugh, "She's a really deep sleeper. She slept through a fire drill once a couple of years ago. Everyone was outside thinking she was dead and fifteen minutes later she comes out escorted by a teacher rubbing sleep out the corner of her eyes." James laughs.

"Well that's useful. Looks like in the future I'll be the one to defend her from Death Eaters and everything else."

I frown, "Death eaters? See, I've heard of Monster Munch and Wotsits but never Death Eaters or Hufflepuffs."

James tries to hold in fits of laughter whilst wrecking Sirius' clothes in the process.

"Jeez what were you drinking? Ugh, it smells worse than Linny after a P.E lesson, and that's after the walk to the class."

I hear a muffled, "Fuck you," come from Linny's pillow.

James dumps the clothes on the floor, officially admitting defeat. "This isn't working so we may as well stop. And pumpkin juice actually."

I immediately stop what I'm doing and grab the bottle James was pouring into the goblet.

"What are you doing?" He asks, turning towards me. He sits on the edge of Remus' bed.

"Isn't it obvious Potty? I'm being the best friend Linny knows me to be!" I say before leaving the room to go find Sirius.

"B-but what am I going to do about the bed! Black will kill me!"

"Switch it with Pettigrew's!" I shout back from halfway down the stairs. "I'm sure the little daffodil won't mind. And also, wake her up!"

"How can I?" He screams back.

"A kiss would usually work," I say in laughter before leaving the common room in search of Sirius.

* * *

I find Sirius in the Great Hall, sitting with Remus and Peter. I sit in the same spot I sat in the night before and try to ignore all the stares that are now being sent my way.

"Jesus Christ why is it such a fucking big deal for a Slytherin to sit at the Gryffindor table!" I say before taking a bite of Sirius sandwich (big mistake). "Also who puts salad on a sandwich, you'll just ruin the whole thing!" I drop the sandwich back onto Sirius' plate and grab some protein foods instead.

Remus laughs and looks up at me. "You do realise you aren't exactly in... school uniform?" Shit. Play it cool.

"Well I don't think we should be identified by what house we are in... and also I have no idea where my common room is," I put my hood up, hiding the scarlet patches that have now made their way on to my cheeks.

"Maybe if you actually did what you were supposed to and go to your common room last night you wouldn't be in this cuffuddle," a snobby voice says from behind me. I turn, half expecting to see Lauchlin behind me, but I don't recognise the girl standing there

"Ah! Narcissa," Sirius shouts from behind me, giving the girl his most charming smile, "Please do join us for breakfast."

She scoffs,"No thanks, Sirius. So, how's Mummy and Daddy taking the news that their eldest son is now a Blood Traitor?"

"Pretty well, pretty well. I've only had one spanking this week, but that wasn't from them."

Narcissa rolls her eyes before sitting beside an older boy at the Slytherin table with long blond hair.

"That the one who told your parents about you being in Gryffindor, huh?" I ask. Sirius nods. The next couple of minutes are spent in silence as we all eat our food.

Once I've seen Sirius finish his rabbit food, I decide now's a good time to ask him about an idea I had.

"Sirius?" He looks up, his stormy grey eyes sinking into mine. "Any chance you would be in for pulling a prank?" His face lights up and I can see I've piqued his interest.

"Later though," I add, "Ain't no prank or plan more important than bacon."

Finally, James and Linny make their way into the Great Hall.

"Cute outfit Adds," Linny says sleepily, before sitting down opposite me and placing her head on the table.

"You know what's funny? That's just what your little snuggle bunny said this morning," I smirk as James tries to hush me.

But Linny doesn't seem to notice. I'm actually starting to question if she's still even awake. "Sweet pea," I sing. "Wake up, darling. You'll need your strength today. You have to put up with all those snobby Ravenclaws; aside from yourself, that is."

"You're such a little bitch, you know that?" There we go. Insulting her always seems to way her up.

"Wow, wow ladies there's enough of me for everyone," James says winking. I roll my eyes and watch as Linny does the same.

"Yeah right," Linny jokes. "Call me when you fly a bluebottle instead of a cleansweep."

"Actually, I have a bluebottle in the house."

At that point I tune out of the conversation and instead talk to Remus and a girl named Alice about what they think their favourite subjects will be, although I don't exactly have a lot to offer to the conversation given I have absolutely no idea what they are talking about.

The stern professor from yesterday comes to our table and starts handing out people's time tables. She looks at Linny and I and starts to look through her pile before realising we aren't in Gryffindor.

"Girls if you could make your way to your actual houses to collect your timetables, and if you could take that bear costume off Miss Greene, that would be extremely gracious of you."

Linny starts to get up, but sits back down when she sees the Headmaster making his way over to us. "That's quite alright, Minerva, I have their timetables here and they are welcome to sit at Gryffindor, as long as that's alright by you," the older man smiles and places our timetables on the table in front of us.

The teachers walk away, leaving us all to look over our timetables and complain about how terrible the day ahead was to be.

"We are in each other's Herbology and Dark Arts class so there's always that," I say to Linny as she compares her timetable with the others. She isn't in many of their classes.

"Oh, well that's just great; more time with you," she mumbles.

"You know, you're lucky I'm such a nice person and look past your bitchy comments," I say, practically shouting at her. "But then again if I looked past your bitchyness there would be nothing else left."

She throws one of the sausages on her plate at me and I smack it with my hand. It hits a Gryffindor girl down the table on the head and she turns round with a scowl on her face. It starts to soften as she sees us. I think Linny intimidates her.

"Watch where your head is, it hit Linny's sausage," I shout over at her. James whispers something in Sirius' ear and Sirius nearly doubles over with laughter. Boys.

She laughs, "You do realise you're the one that flung it this way? " she says, with a cocky expression on her face. "Besides it could have hit Felix." The girl, who we remember to be Lily, bends down and kisses a cat whose fur is almost the same shade as her hair.

"Felix?" Linny says in disbelief, Lily nods. "You named your cat Felix? Well that's original, merlin, it isn't even the right colour!"

I laughed until a thought popped into my head. "Wait, Linny where's Ember?" Her laughing immediately stops.

"Shit!" She exclaims. "I'm going to take a guess and say wherever the girls dorms are in Ravenclaw."

"Well you should probably go and find it now," Remus says, looking up from his timetable. "Classes start in about half an hour."

"In that case I'm going to find the Slytherin dorms. That will probably be where all my stuff is," I say, starting to get up before getting one more sausage and heading towards the doors with Linny beside me.

* * *

After wandering around for fifteen fucking minutes asking everyone in green where the Slytherin common room was, a fifth year boy finally told me before leaving me, not really caring if I knew where I was going. Sirius was right; Slytherins are asses.

I'm also pretty sure he was lying as I'm now standing in front of a wall. I wonder what I did to deserve this when an idea comes to mind. Didn't we have to run through a pillar to get to Hogsmeade Station? I glance around quickly, noticing that no one is around, before running straight into the wall and, not surprisingly, staying on the same side lying sprawled out on the floor.

I quickly get up as I see two students, one girl the other a boy, I notice are in our year from the sorting. The are heading towards me laughing and when they see me their smiles falter.

"You're Madison, right?" The boy says, looking down at me with scrutiny as if he thinks he's better than everyone else.

"Addi," I reply, getting up so that I am eye level with the boy. "And you are?"

The boy looks me up and down, shaking my hand after deciding I have no sort of disease you could catch. "Nick. This is Abby."

I turn my gaze towards the big boned girl standing in front of me. She seems less sure of what to do with herself and decide she should shake my hand, imitating what her friend had done before.

"So, either of you know how to get past this bloody wall?" They both look at me with uncertainty, probably wondering how I don't know the password before the boy walks forward towards the wall.

"Serpent tongue," Nick speaks. Even his voice has something about it that makes you instantly hate him.

I move forward as I see the solid wall in front of me part down the middle until there is what looks like a passageway leading deep under the castle.

I let Nick and Abby go in front of me, just incase they are trying to be smart asses and lead me somewhere completely different. We walk in silence for around 20 seconds before emerging from a dark pathway into another dark room.

I'm guessing this is the common room but I can't be sure because of how different it is to the Gryffindor one. Abby points towards steps in the corner of the room, informing me that that's where the girls dorms are. I have no reason not to trust her so far so I make my way downstairs, only tripping twice during the process. You see, I normally need this thing called light to see and the Slytherin Dungeons lack that certain characteristic.

I walk in and look around for my luggage. It must have been taken up here after the sorting. I ignore the dirty looks the other girls give me - they're just jealous because they can't pull off looks this good.

I head towards the empty bed, which I'm guessing I'm supposed to stay in, and spot my crumpled old bag sitting in the corner of the room.

I pick it up and leave, going up the stairs and keeping walking until I have absolutely no idea where I'm going. I am literally in a fucking bear costume wandering up a bunch of moving stairs.

I hear someone shouting, and make my way towards them. I find my best friend screaming and shouting at no one in particular.

"Hey, Linny? What's up?" I say, slowly edging towards her.

"He won't fucking let me in! I've been waiting here for fifteen minutes trying to figure this damn thing out and no one has came past or-"

"Wait what? Who won't let you in?"

"Him!" She points, with a deranged look in her eyes.

"Erm...Linny you do realise that there's no one there, right?" I say, hoping that after years of teasing her that she hasn't actually turned insane.

She scoffs. "The eagle behind you!" I turn round and stare at it until I notice it's swift and small movements. Huh. How about that. She's not crazy.

We sit there for another 15 minutes trying to figure out 'What can travel around the world whilst staying in a corner?' Eventually we give up and take turns trying to open the door using force, me trying to barge it down and Linny using some form of magic. Eventually someone opens the door, allowing us entrance, and we run in making sure the door doesn't shut again.

Linny runs up and gets all of her things and we are about to leave for the Gryffindor common room when Linny remembers. "Oh. Excuse me," she asks a girl reading some sort of wacky book, "Do you know what the password is to get in here?"

"A stamp," the girl answers, before turning back to her book. Wow. I'm pretty sure Linny ended up in the wrong house.

Most of the day can be summarised as follows.

Linny and I go to the Gryffindor common room, only to be told that two beds have been added to the girls dorms with a note on them saying they belong to us, and I guess we're like honorary Gryffindors now.

We get changed, both of us commenting on the annoying-ness of school uniforms, and make our way to our separate classes. The only class I'm in with Linny today is Herbology, and that's after lunch. I mess around with Sirius in Transfiguration, getting us both a detention and badger on to Remus about the world of Fandoms and how sacred they are to muggles.

I have History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs and am placed beside Lauchlin and some girl I don't know. And let me tell you.. Hufflepuffs and Slytherins are not a good match. I can't remember much about that class, as sleeping can do that to you, but I'm 80% sure that our teacher said something about something that happened in the past. I'll ask Lauchlin later, he seems like the type of person who would take any opportunity to remind you of how amazing he is.

And then lunch comes.

I sit down in my usual spot at the table, beside Sirius, and start to dig in to the amazing assortments of food that have, once again, materialised in front of me.

I fill everyone's glasses with pumpkin juice, even somehow convincing Peter to take part and wait for Linny to join us.

She turns up two minutes later with a bag hanging over her left shoulder bulging with books. She sits down and immediately takes James' drink from his hands and drinks it full. Wow. Looks like there was really no point in making a plan up then if she was that willing to poison herself.

"Ugh. That was disgusting. I just came from Transfigurationwith the Hufflepuffs and let me tell you McGonagall does not like me." Linny turns looking for another drink. She's out of breath, as would I have been if I had walked down all of those bloody stairs. Jeez, they're the reason physical education is not mandatory at Hogwarts.

Lin makes to grab for my cup, but I hit her hand away and instead finish the thing whole. She shakes her head.

Sirius rolls his eyes,"Here," he says, before sliding his goblet towards her and giving me a knowing wink.

God damn it I'm a bad friend.

"Thank you," she replies, before chugging the whole thing in one. "What is that? It's made my tongue all numb and it was way too sweet."

Sirius looks at me and I nod him to tell her. "Oh you know just the usual. Firewhisky, Lima Lush and Gurdyroot Infusion." Linny smiles, not believing a word he says. "Or you know, just some pumpkin juice."

I snigger as Linny's eyes widen at Sirius news. "What?!" She exclaims. "Addi! You _know_ I'm allergic to pumpkins!"

"Of course I do! You're my best friend I know everything about you. That's why I put it in everyone's drink here because I know you're a greedy little bitch who loves stealing other peoples food and drink," I tell her, although I am kind of a hypocrite.

"I haff do go do the dospital wing," Linny says. I smile at her slurred words and her and James stand up and walk out of the Great Hall.

"I can come too if you would like?" I shout after her.

"No!" She shouts back, before turning a corner with James and heading towards the Hospital Wing.

I make my way towards Herbology, waiting to see if she will be in, and sit at a single desk at the back hoping to avoid all the snobby Ravenclaws and moody Slytherins.

I look up as I hear a slightly familiar voice talking to the teacher at the front of the room.

"Dorry I'm late, Professor Tugwood," my best friend says, before sitting somewhere near the front. As she walks down a couple of the rows I look at her face. Damn. It's completely fine. Her allergic reactions used to be so much worse than this, her face would blow right up and be all red and swollen. But I'll settle for the funny voice.

I guess her non-swollen face is down to some sort of witchy magic potion they've used on her. I frown and start thinking of what I can do next that she won't be able to get rid of for a while. My attention is brought back only when everyone starts to put away their books. I head towards the Gryffindor common room, Linny by my side hardly speaking to me. We get to the door and I decide its time to break the silence between us.

"Come on Linny you have to admit that was pretty good!" She still doesn't look overly impressed. "You're just angry because I got you before you were able to get me," I say, flipping my hair back away from my face and giving her my best innocent look.

She finally admits defeat ten minutes later when I threaten to leave and go to Slytherin common room. She's always like that. She'd be cocky and arrogant as hell but when I tell her I'm leaving she'd be all clingy and upset. It makes me feel powerful knowing I have that much control over her.

The rest of the night is spent mainly in the boys dorms just doing silly stuff. James and Linny compete in yet another eating contest, Sirius lays on his bed belting out the lyrics to some song I have never heard, Peter sits in the corner watching and laughing as all of these events take place and Remus lays on his bed reading the copy of Lord of the Rings I had brought with me and decided he might enjoy.

Eventually, one by one, we all start to fall asleep. James, Linny and Peter fall first. Good job because if she complained one more time about how much her stomach aches after eating all of that chocolate I think I might have knocked her out with one of the potions books we were given today. Remus goes next, curled in to a ball in the corner looking like he's trying to take up as little room as possible. And Sirius and I staye up a little while later, getting into a heated argument about the solar system.

* * *

 **Emily and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Haha the answer was Linny so there you go.**


	4. Chapter Three: To Unleash A Beast

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter... sorry its been so long ive been caught up in life and ive just been putting it off, and putting it off, but im back! here we are... chapter three! have fun everyone :)**

* * *

Chapter Three: To Unleash A Beast

* * *

 _ **LINNY**_

School rolls in faster than a broomstick in the wind.

Soon, it's almost Christmas. The halls are filled with mistletoe and holly, the knights are singing Christmas Carols and we are all desperate for Christmas to come.

The guys, Addi and I have been settling in pretty well. Our little group has become pretty notorious these past few months. No one wants to get on our bad side, for fear we prank them.

It's funny. It's almost like we're a family. We have our spats, but all in all, it's pretty good.

"So," James says, taking his place next to me. "What are we gonna do about the Map?"

The Map is an idea I came up with a couple of weeks ago, after we got caught (for the thirtieth bloody time!) sneaking to the kitchens for a midnight snack. It's a pretty damn amazing idea if I do say so myself.

"Well, I've been doing some reading," I reply, taking a bite of my toast. "It's pretty easy to add in the charm for where everyone is. The hard part is the Map itself."

"How?" Sirius butts in. "All it should take is a simple Mapping charm, put it on parchment and bam."

"Not really," Remus says, rolling his eyes. "Do you know how old this place is? No way, it has too many secrets. I mean, if that were the case, don't you think people would have done that by now?"

"Yeah," I say. "I imagine someone had done that to find the Chamber of Secrets."

"Chamber of what now?" Addi says, eating her cereal. She continues to wear that stupid bear onesie to breakfast, and when she goes to change into her robes, she's late to class. It's so annoying, especially since she drags me with her and I'm late too. "I hate being the only muggle-born."

Sirius starts to explain to her but I interrupt, "Look it up. We're gonna be late for Defence," I stand, grabbing my stuff. "Well, come on, then!"

Addi rolls her eyes. Merlin, is she a pain. I notice she starts to head to the Gryffindor Common Room but I stop her.

"Nope," I growl, grabbing her arm. She kicks me but I don't let go. "We're going straight to class. No buts. That teacher hates me enough without you making me late each time."

"I'm only doing this because I love you," she smirks. "And because you're on your fifth detention this week and it's only Wednesday."

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?"

It genuinely is always her fault. We'll (code word: WE!) be carrying on at the back of the class, but it's me who gets the blame! All the time! The professors love Addi, but hate me! I swear she bribes them to love her.

We enter the classroom with mere seconds to spare.

"Grey! Late again. I'm going to have to send you to Flitwick's office," Professor McCormack smirks. That stupid cow! "Sit down, Ms Greene."

I feel rage bubbling inside me, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"That's called favouritism you complete defect! Go to Hell!" I stand and kick a chair over. I'm not one to hold in my temper. I narrow my eyes and storm out the class. "Addi is wearing a fucking bear costume! And she was late too! Merlin."

I wander about for a bit, fuming over how horrible a woman she is. I find myself going in the direction of the Common Room. For the rest of the day, I lie in my bed reading up on how to make the Map.

We'd have to do a mind spell, and quite a difficult one. We'd go to every inch of the castle so our memories knew the layout, then we'd put it on parchment. The spell was the tricky part. I was just looking up the background information on it when my dorm-mates storm in.

"Are you okay?" Sirius says. I notice Addi standing quite close to him (cough cough). "We heard what happened in Defence."

"Yeah, everyone's talking about it," James smirks. "You know, 'the crazy Ravenclaw who can't even get into her own Common Room flipping out in McCormack's class'"

"I didn't flip out!" I screech. "That bitch sent me to Flitwick's office!"

"Oh, what did he say?" Addi says, shooting me a smirk. Sometimes I hate her. "Bet it was good."

"I didn't go," I shrug nonchalently. "No point."

"Of course you didn't," she rolls her eyes. "Well, I think this calls for some food and drink."

"Dinner's in half an hour!" Peter squeaks. I watch Addi roll her eyes.

"And? We'll skip it," she grins. "Linny here obviously needs some comfort over the fact that I'm the favourite."

"Shut it," I narrow my eyes and throw a Bertie Botts bean at her. She catches it and eats it.

"Yum. Candy floss," she says, and sits beside me on my dark blue bed. Her green bed sits to my right, and James' red to my left. "My favourite."

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Look, Remus has to be the one to do the spell," I say. "And I've got the best memory so he'll have to do it on me."

"Then why the Hell am I here?" Addi frowns.

Addi and I gasp as Helena Ravenclaw passes by. I exhale. We were currently going through Hogwarts, making sure we found any and every corridor, classroom and crevice for the Map. And if we in the future, by any chance, managed to find any secret passageways or shorcuts, we could magic it onto the map. It'd be an ever growing map of awesomeness!

"Because," I snap. "I'm not going round by myself."

"You could've brought your little love puppy."

"You're delusional," I whisper. "James and I are just friends. What about you and Sirius, anyway?"

"What about Sirius? He's a laugh," she flips her hair over her shoulder. "You, on the other hand, are not. I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Oh shut up and keep walking."

It's freezing. The invisibility cloak, which we borrowed from James, isn't very insulated. I shiver and turn to Addi.

"You reckon we should go back now?"

"Quiet!" She hisses and pushes me into a broom cupboard, tumbling after.

"You idiot, we're invisible!" I hiss. "Merlin."

We hear the quiet footsteps go by the door, then the crooning voice of Seventh Year, Head Boy Lucius Malfoy whisper, "Come out, come out, little First Years..."

"Creep," Addi whispers, still holding my hand. I extricate myself from her grasp and hold onto the doorknob, twisting it slightly and peeking out.

"He's gone," I whisper, pulling on Addi's arm. "Okay, we're done. We've got most of the castle anyway, let's head back."

"That's what I said five minutes ago!"

"Oh, hush,"

* * *

Remus is gone on Christmas Day.

He went home to visit his mother, he said. Something about her being ill, I don't know. It just really sucks not having him around (especially on Christmas Day!). He's the peacemaker of our group; he keeps us all from doing too wild things.

Unfortunately, now that he's gone, we've went completely mental.

Example One: I am dancing on James' bed. In my pyjamas.

Example Two: Addi is dancing on Sirius' bed. In her damned Winnie the Pooh onesie.

Example Three: We've raided the kitchens and have now got enough food to feed a small army. Or Peter Pettigrew.

"I LOVE CHRISTMAS!" I yell, throwing some chocolate frogs I got from James into the air. "HALLELUJAH!"

"ME TOO!" Addi screams, jumping up and down like a crazed loonball.

Sirius is lying in the middle of the floor, doing an angel in the mess, James is dancing around with his invisibility cloak on and threatening to stab people, and Peter is lying in the corner stuffing his face.

Life is pretty good.

Or it would be if Lily Evans didn't walk through the door and start yelling at us.

"We're all trying to enjoy Christmas next door and you're all making a huge racket! You're all a bunch of inconsiderate, nasty little toerags, you can't even apolo-"

It's at this point in which I lunge. I can't help it! I just _do things._

"You little bitch-" I snarl as I dart forward with my hands out in front of me. I grab onto her robes and slam her into the wall next to the door. She makes a shocked little squeak, and tries to push me away. I push her again, harder, and her head whacks backwards, but not hard enough to cause any kind of damage.

"Who do you think you are, waltzing in here like you own the place-"

James and Sirius rush forward and grab onto me, pulling me back. I struggle against them, hissing and spitting at Evans. She runs out of the room in shock and the door slams behind her. I turn around and notice Addi pissing herself laughing in the corner of the room.

"Anyway," I let out a shocked giggle, "let's get on with the festivities then." I'm quickly ignored.

"What was that?" Peter squeaks. "Did I see that right-"

"That was epic!" Sirius says, rushing forward to hold me in his hands. "You just went completely crazy!"

"You're so awesome!" James gushes, joining Sirius in the compliments. I have to admit, I was feeling kind of good. Adrenaline rush I guess.

"I love you," Addi says completely seriously. "Even though the bitch had it coming, I can't believe you actually did that."

"I just wanna, I dunno, get on with the festivities," I say. "Why don't we continue dancing?"

"I have a better idea," says Sirius, with a bright spark in his eyes. "Let's go have a snowball fight."

"I love snowball fights!" I yell, jumping up and down. So we all get all bundled up in scarves, winter cloaks, and gloves, and set off outside.

Not many people have stayed home for Christmas so it's just us and the Giant Squid outside. Ember, my lil grey kitty, has followed us outside and is tumbling about in the snow adorably.

Expectedly, Addi throws the first snowball. It hits me on the side of the head, and I pick up and throw it. It lands miserable a metre away from her. Whoops?

"Sirius and me against you and James!" Addi yells, picking another snowball back up.

"What about me?" Peter squeaks.

"Uh.." I say, biting my lip. Addi interrupts.

"You can be the referee!" He nods, grinning to himself. James aims a snowball at Addi, and it smashes right across her face. I laugh hard and slap my hand against his in a high five.

Sirius hits James in the knee, and James smirks, "Oh, it's on."

A few hours later, we are cold, drenched, and happier than ever. Cold ice rests in places I never knew cold ice could rest. We all trek up to the castle, tiredness wearing us down to our bones. We end up in the kitchens.

"We'll each have a hot chocolate, Mipsy," James says, and we take various seats around the kitchens. We drink mostly in silence, before Addi and I have a burping contest. Soon everyone joins in, and the kitchens are a loud mass of burping.

After we're done with that, we pad all the way back to our dorms and into our beds. We lie in the comfortable silence of breathing.

"Today has been one of the best Christmas' I've ever had, guys," I say, turning over.

"Stop being so soppy, weirdo," Addi replies. I can almost feel the rolling of her eyes emanating. "But yeah. It was."

"To Christmas with our chosen families," Sirius interjects.

"And to many more," James adds. "When we're old and grey, and can barely do anything... to many more."

And with that, we all fall asleep, one by one. And I realise... we truly are a family.

* * *

 **thank you for reading guys! also i just want everyone to know that this is just a fun silly fic for mine and Emily's own enjoyment! we enjoy writing it, and simply want to show everyone. this means that anything and everything in it may or may not be canon! we'll try to keep it as to-the-books as possible but we can't always do that!**

 **anyway, have fun reading! ~tasha**


End file.
